Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a sensing amplifier and a sensing method thereof, and more particularly to a sensing amplifier capable of sensing current and a sensing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, non-volatile memory such as flash memory has been widely applied in various electronic products. Generally, when data is to be read from a memory cell of a flash memory, a sensing amplifier is used to sense and determine the data stored in the selected memory cell. Therefore, there is a need for a sensing amplifier capable of effectively sensing the data stored in the memory cell.